


So, You Like to Watch A Phantom Thief Cum on Stream

by CreativeVisionary



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Camboy!Ryuji Sakamoto, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, cam boy shenanigans, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeVisionary/pseuds/CreativeVisionary
Summary: Daichi was a frequent user of a cam site called NaughtyChat who liked to watch people get off to an audience.Turns out his favorite camboy Skull had a naughty secret of his own.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	So, You Like to Watch A Phantom Thief Cum on Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time Jitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074447) by [Masky_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer). 



> Because I read a certain Camboy!Ryuji fic and decided I needed to write out my headcannon of his subscribers finding out the camboy they watch is a nationally wanted criminal. It's 4 am and I should be sleeping.  
> Please make sure to read the work that inspired this one first so you have context.

Daichi was your fairly typical middle-class man. He had a good job in a company that he may or may not have gotten with the help of some slight nepotism, he made a decent amount of money from said job, and he liked to go out for drinks with the guys every Friday night. There was one guilty pleasure he indulged in; a rather popular Japanese cam site that he liked to frequent.

NaughtyChat had been a frequent search in his incognito browser for a few years now, endearing to his more voyeuristic tastes with the live aspect of the shows. With all adult websites, there seemed to be a trend of overly sexual usernames. He, of course, had not escaped the trend with the name CockAddict69 pasted at the top of the page whenever he logged in.

Like most people, Daichi’s taste in content liked to change every few months. When he had started out, it had been a huge focus on the BDSM community. Then there was that show with a woman pegging her fiance which had led him into the wonderful world of men getting penetrated. As of a few months ago, his taste had cycled around to amateur camboys with the occasional camgirl. 

As can be expected with the change in genres, he also changed who his favorite streamers were. One of his favorites, Skull, was one of the few he stuck with as they gained more experience. He had been beautiful to watch. Soft skin with defined muscles, beautiful thighs and a surprisingly suiting shock of bleach-blond hair had drawn him in from the get-go. The sturdy looking skull mask, his namesake, also set him apart from the other twinks on the platform. His strong, athletic, and slightly thuggish exterior was countered with the boy’s very obvious praise kink. The way his partially hidden cheeks flushed a wonderful shade of pink when he and the other viewers flooded the boy with praise was an obvious tell. The way he also whispered to them how much of a good boy he was when the blond started to lose himself to the pleasure cemented it.

With the fact that Daichi’s job paid him well and he currently had no significant other to spoil, it let him spend the money on other things he enjoyed. Like Skull. Whenever the camboy did one of his raffles to let a viewer choose the event for the evening, Daichi made sure to give him a generous amount of money. Sometimes he would even attach little requests of things Skull should buy with the money for the next stream. After a few months, Skull had updated his page to announce that he was open to performing private sessions every now and again. Of course, this did a few certain things to his own lower body so Daichi had made sure to send in a request.

They had had a few private sessions so far and Daichi made sure to pay the camboy generously for the experience. And boy was it a worthwhile experience. One of their sessions had Skull tape multiple egg vibrators (requested after a previous private show of course) to the more sensitive parts of his body. Watching him writhe and moan while riding a neon yellow vibrator was an image that would not soon leave his mind. Neither would the shattering orgasm the camboy had thanks to those vibrators. How he hoped that one day that perfect ass would be squeezed around his cock.

Life most streamers on the site, Skull had a public social media account. While the camboy wouldn’t show his or his friends' faces in any of his posts, he did regularly update it with little moments in his life or new items he had bought for his stream on NaughtyChat. Daichi particularly liked a post set detailing an outing the blond went on with a vibrator up his ass (so, maybe Daichi had a slight thing for the boy being teased with vibrators).

So yeah, he had a guilty pleasure and a certain camboy named Skull was a large part of that guilty pleasure.

* * *

The day had already started off strange, though strange things often happened at his job. One of the bosses had decided to bring their cat to work today so it had been wandering around the different workspaces as it pleased. Then there was the fact that someone had decided to switch out all of the tea in the break room to some decaf brand. This had led to Daichi deciding to walk to the nearest coffee shop in order to get his fix during his break. It was when he was waiting at the Shibuya Crossing that the strangeness peaked.

The general noise of the street suddenly spiked as people looked towards the digital advertisement boards in equal parts fear and awe. The usual ads had been hijacked, every screen showing the bold red and black of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts logo. What followed was an emotionally charged speech from the Phantom Thieves themselves about the supposed crimes of the future Prime Minister, Shido. The most surprising part of the manifesto though came when the thieves showed themselves to the world.

Now, Daichi wasn’t the best with faces, but he could recognize the body of his favourite camboy when he saw it. There was no mistaking those thighs in their tight trousers and that bleach-blond hair. The biggest giveaway though was the distinctive skull mask that the blond wore. He had seen that mask before. Multiple times. There was no mistaking it.

Skull the camboy that he fantasized about was a nationally wanted criminal. And boy, if that didn’t do things to his dick.

The notification sound chimed from his phone, bringing Daichi out of his thoughts to check it. The broadcast had ended at some point and the crowd was eagerly discussing its contents around him. He unlocked his phone to see a new post from the man himself. Inside it showed a photo of a new toy the camboy (thief?) had bought, one Daichi himself had personally requested, with the caption “Can’t wait to use this after a long day of work ;)”. The like button probably hadn’t been hit so quickly before Daichi realized he had to get a move on if he wanted to get back to work on time. It looked like he would have to wait until later to deal with his problem. Maybe he could use some old streams to help out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Masky_Writer for writing the work that inspired this one. I don't write seriously so my fics are mostly first drafts just posted when I have inspiration. Despite that, I hope you guys enjoyed and please make sure to check out the work that inspired this one if you haven't already for some reason.


End file.
